


Dreamlike

by Smauglicious



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smauglicious/pseuds/Smauglicious
Summary: Drabble: a short work of fiction of around one hundred words in length. The purpose of the drabble is brevity, testing the author's ability to express interesting and meaningful ideas in a confined space.In an inspired trance, I have challenged myself to write drabbles that are as impactful as possible with only a hundred words.This is a place where I dump all of them. Mostly angst, partially fluff.





	1. He cries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft finds Sherlock

Mycroft sighs as he covers Sherlock with his umbrella, frowning a little at the small shivering form in front of him.

Sherlock curls into himself tighter, sobs wracking his body as he feels the bitter pelts of rain slowing to a stop.

He looks up and sniffs, his big eyes looking up sorrowfully.

“Myc…” He realizes.

His quietening sobs turns into a wail as he throws his arms out at Mycroft.

Mycroft’s heart throbs at the sight as he bends down and easily scoops Sherlock up, hugging him close. 

“What happened, my little brother?”

Sherlock sobs heart-brokenly.

“They were mean.”


	2. He drifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft to Gregory

The world swirled around me as a dull thud resonated in my head.

A voice from afar screamed.

Somehow, it felt worse than the pain itself.

The arms that were warm and gentle encircled round me as I flinched.

I can feel their sobs now, loud and deep, their body racking with shudders.

It made me want to cry too.

But I can’t open my eyes, it’s too hard.

Too cold, too tired.

It’s drifting away, I tried to open my mouth.

They shushed me and said that it’s going to be okay.

That they love me.

I drifted away.


	3. He forgets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock slowly forgets John

John said I was amazing. John said the first time he saw me, his world lit up.

Then John said I was wild and free and ran around as if nothing could have ever held me back. Ever.

John’s eyes crinkled at the sides as he nodded, his arms swaying and moving in big gestures.

John also said that I loved danger. I would risk my life to save others, I was the best and wisest man he had ever known.

John says he loves me. John.

The man with the blond hair...? 

The one that I had loved. 

John…?


	4. He admires

“You’re beautiful you know that?” John says as he tilts his head and looks at Sherlock.

Sherlock startles and turns to look at John, a blush creeping up his face as he tilts his eyebrows up, a small voiceless ‘oh’ escaping his mouth.

John sighs and scrubs his face down, looking at Sherlock as he smiles hopelessly.

“Yeah. Definitely. You’re just… just beautiful. I’m sorry. I just thought I’ll say it now. Say it every day, actually.”

Sherlock gives a small shy smile and nods, touching the nape of his neck before turning back to his microscope with renewed energy.


	5. They cuddle

Mycroft grumbles as the clock shrills loudly in the early morning.

He moans as he reaches his arm towards Gregory, pulling him closer as he hugs him tightly. 

“Gregory… Hug me.” He mumbles as he worms his way to Gregory, stubbornly burying his head into the crook of Greg’s neck.

Greg smiles, his eyes crinkling at the sides as he kisses the top of Mycroft’s head. 

“Hmm, you’re so cute in the morning, god. If Sherlock were to see this…” He chuckles to himself and pats Mycroft awake.

“Love? It’s time for work. Come on, get your lazy butt off.”


	6. He prepares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're kidnapped. Sherlock's injured.

"This stuff... This stuff is hard for me. You know that right? " 

Sherlock tilts his head to the side as he observes John quietly, willing himself to speak. 

John winces as he continues to rub against the ropes. 

He nods. 

"I don't think you get what I'm saying John. "

Sherlock huffs as his gash continues bleeding freely. 

"I'm saying. " He clears his throat and swallows. 

"I'm saying if I do die, don't get too upset yeah? "

John widens his eyes and shoots a glare at Sherlock.

Angered muffles spews out of his taped mouth. 

Sherlock sighs and closes his eyes.


	7. He looks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Balloon John died

"Jawn! " Sherlock wailed pathetically as he falls down to the floor with the remnants of John in his hands, bruised, tattered, /deflated/.

"Jawn! No! " He shouted out as he curled towards himself, folding his knees up and burying his head down, cradling John in his hands.

"...You know I'm still here right? Sherlock? " John walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, amusement and slight disbelief adorning his face as he tilted his head and stared down at the sobbing mess.

Sherlock's sobs increased as he looked up, seemingly at nothing.

"Sometimes... I can still hear his voice. "


	8. She kills

"Stop! It's Charles junior! " Sherlock cried out as he looked, horrified at the flailing hamster.

Eurus looked at Sherlock and back at the hamster, squeezing it tighter as it emitted a horrible sound.

"I wonder if it'll survive against it's odd. " Eurus said aloud as she smiled slightly, plunging the hamster into the water, forcing it down, pushing it against the sink as it flailed valiantly.

Sherlock looked with wide eyes.

"Why! Why are you doing this! Mummy's going to be upset! " He shouted as he covered his ears, shaking his head.

Eurus shrugged and drowned the hamster.

It died.


End file.
